Episode 8176 (24th July 2013)
Plot The stress of Hayley's news makes Roy sleepwalk again and she finds him cleaning the flat kitchen at 5.00am. Paul is similarly awake, worried about his hearing and he and Eileen bicker. Roy surfs the web for pages about cancer, determined to "know thine enemy". Carla offers Peter a job at Underworld but he turns her down. Eileen and Sophie argue in the Street when she yells at Paul, calling him a racist. Jason begins making the changes to the bookies, converting it into Rob and Tracy's shop. Carla is amazed to see Hayley turn up for work but accepts her reasons that she needs a dose of normality before her operation. Carla talks over her troubles with Deirdre and gets an idea from their chat. Anna is annoyed at Roy's distracted demeanour in the cafe but gets short shrift from Sylvia. Unable to get any peace for his searching of the internet, Roy decamps to the library. Tim tells Faye that he's moving away in two weeks and she takes the news badly, accusing him of always abandoning her. Paul is told that more witness statements need to be heard before a decision can be made but his chat with Eileen is interrupted by Sally who accuses her of bullying a teenage girl. The two almost come to blows. Carla meets Peter at the bistro and asks him to be her co-owner at Underworld and to propose to her. He does so as David watches on, concocting another plan. Sally persuades Tim not to leave. Roy catches up with Hayley as she arrives at the hospital for her first operation. Scared, she asks him to hold her as she waits to go in and asks him not to use the word cancer in her presence. She is called in for the surgery. Cast Regular cast *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Underworld - Factory floor *Barlow's Bookies *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Reception Notes *A Nurse at Weatherfield General is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Hayley breaks down at the hospital as Roy rushes to be by her side; Peter receives two propositions from Carla; Tracy and Rob make plans for their money-lending business; and Tim tells Faye that he's leaving town. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,210,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2013 episodes